Ice Skating on the Black Lake
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: This is a RonHermione drabble oneshot. It takes place in their 7th years if there wasn't a war going on. R&R!


**A/N: Well I came up with this idea and I thought I'd make a one-shot out of it. It takes place in the trio's 7th year if there wasn't a war going on. Enjoy!**

**Oh, it's a Ron/Hermione drabble.**

It was Christmas break but Hermione and Ron were ones who stayed.

The air was cold and the Black Lake was glazed over in a white sheet of ice.

It was a little bit after dinner so it wasn't dark outside yet.

Ron of all people went outside to ice skate on the lake.

_I hope no one sees me,_ Ron thought.

He was very embarrassed that this was something he was good at.

_Ok so I hope Hermione doesn't see me,_ he thought again.

He got on his skates and moved on the ice. Quite gracefully I might add.

He was quite good.

He glided, did spins, did flips, and did everything else you could imagine.

Back in the Common Room, Hermione was sitting by the fire reading.

She let out a big long sigh.

_For some reason this just isn't right. Yes, I feel like reading when Ron is pestering me about it. He is not so I won't read. I'll go for a walk,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione went up to her dormitory and put on a sweater, a coat, gloves, a hat, and last but not least, a scarf.

She came down and through the hole behind the Fat Lady.

She went outside and saw the weirdest thing.

Ron was ice skate wonderfully.

_I had no idea he could that,_ Hermione thought.

She kept a distance in case he would see her.

Hermione just watched in awe at how great he was.

She decided to go up to him.

She walked over to where he was.

He saw her and stopped abruptly.

So abruptly in fact he almost landed on his behind.

"Hermione! Wh…what are you doing out here?" Ron quivered.

"I decided to go for a walk" Hermione replied.

She sat down on the edge near the lake.

"Did you happen to see any of that?" Ron asked quite nervously.

"Yes I did Ron. You are very good at that. How did you become so good?" Hermione replied then asked.

"I…um…I…um…you know, I don't really know. It was probably from when I was young. I'm embarrassed about so could you not tell anyone?" Ron responded then asked.

"Sure Ron. But I don't understand why you would be embarrassed about it. It is a wonderful skill to have" Hermione answered.

"Yeah well…."Ron trailed off.

There was silence.

Hermione put her feet down on the ice from sitting on the edge.

But there was a crack in the ice and she fell through.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed.

Hermione struggled to get out. She lifted her arms out of the water and Ron pulled her up.

"Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked.

She coughed up water and then spoke.

"Y…y…yes…b…b…but…I…I…I'm…q…q…quite…c…c…cold" she shivered.

"I'll lift you up and take you to Gryffindor Tower" Ron said as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to Gryffindor Tower.

She put her arms around his neck.

When they got to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron set Hermione down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I think I can make it up to my dormitory by myself, thank you" Hermione said.

She made her way up the girls' staircase and through the door.

Ron went up to his dormitory and took off his skates and put on his p.j.'s, and came back down to the Common Room.

He saw that Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace reading.

She was in her p.j.'s as well.

"Oh you're reading. I'll just go back upstairs then" Ron turned back to leave.

"No, um please stay. It gets quite lonely down here" Hermione stopped him.

"Ok" Ron sat down next to her on the couch.

Hermione kept reading and he was watching her.

Hermione caught him watching her, out of the corner of her eye.

"Why are you watching me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, w…was I? Sorry" Ron turned away quickly so she wouldn't see him blush his hair color.

Hermione smiled inwardly to herself. She put her book aside and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Ron was caught off guard by this.

But he smiled and put an arm around her.

"Thank you Ron" she whispered.

"You're welcome" he whispered back.

She then put her head against his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her closer and kissed her head.

They were both smiling wide.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I have another one I'm thinking up. It will most likely be a Harry/Ginny drabble. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
